


I was evolving, to make you my soulmate

by johnson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sterek is life, Teen!Derek, esto no tiene explicación posible, pasen y lean, season 4
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnson/pseuds/johnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evolución de la relación entre Derek y Stiles, con un Derek adolescente demasiado perdido y un Stiles demasiado enamorado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Septiembre

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Sabéis esos momentos de vuestra vida que decís "voy a escribir" y os tiráis frente al ordenador cuatro horas sin saber qué escribir? ¿Sí? Y, ¿esos en los que estás medio durmiendo ya, y aparece una idea en tu cabeza que no eres capaz de esperar a escribir? Pues eso me ha pasado.
> 
> Soy malísima para los resúmenes; así que simplemente diré que Derek está en su forma adolescente y suceden cosas. Btw, el primer capítulo será muy en plan reconocimiento, y el segundo y tercero será muy Sterek. 
> 
> Espero que quede tan bien como está en mi cabeza, que os guste y, ya sabéis, un comentario para contar qué os ha parecido no cuesta mucho ~~

La primera vez que Stiles le vio con ese aspecto, su mundo se cayó al suelo. Derek estaba sentado en una esquina del loft, con una sudadera que en ese momento le quedaba demasiado grande, con un cuerpo más delgaducho pequeño. Tampoco había rastro de su barba, ni de ese aspecto de tipo malo que solía lucir. Era tan sólo un crío de diecisiete años, encogido en su propio cuerpo y con la mirada aterrorizada y perdida en algún punto del suelo. Mirada que se clavó en el humano casi al instante; y eso le hizo estremecerse. Scott lo arrastró hasta la planta superior, alejado de la manada para explicarle con más detalle lo que había sucedido. El resumen era que Kate había vuelto a jugar sucio, y no le había importado romper un poco más al hombre lobo.

 

 

La primera vez que Derek acudió a él, Stiles estaba estudiando francés para una presentación que tenía al día siguiente. Se levantó de la cama quitándose el bolígrafo de la boca y salió de su dormitorio, cuando alguien tocó al timbre. Por un momento pensó que era Scott, pero recordó que le dijo que pasaría la noche con Kira en plan cita romántica. Giró el pomo de metal para abrir la puerta y se quedó estático. Sus ojos se habían abierto más de lo que podía creer debido a la sorpresa. Derek estaba allí parado, mirándole con cierta duda, como si creyese que no había sido una buena idea ir a hablar con el humano. Ninguno dijo nada sumidos bajo el sepulcral silencio que duró más de lo esperado. Stiles se apartó de la puerta, manteniendo la mano en el pomo, lo suficiente para dejar pasar al hombre lobo que parecía estar muy interesado en la distribución y decoración de la casa del Sheriff.

 

— Scott me dijo que podía acudir a ti, si tenía alguna duda. Espero que no te importe. —Dijo Derek manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial del otro adolescente, una vez hubo entrado en la casa. Stiles sólo podía mirarle como si fuese algo extraordinario, de otro planeta.

 

 — ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó después de negar ante la suposición del moreno, adelantándose para sentarse en el sofá y dejar el espacio suficiente para que el Hale pudiese sentarse, manteniendo su espacio vital.

 

— Sólo estaba agobiado en casa. Ya sabes… Cora no me deja tranquilo y Peter ha cambiado… Bueno, en realidad, ambos lo han hecho. —Repuso tomando asiento sobre el reposabrazos, antes de desviar la mirada hasta el humano para centrarse en su atención principal—. ¿Nos conocemos desde hace mucho…? El otro día me dio la sensación de que no estabas cómodo con esto que me está pasando.

 

Stiles agachó la mirada momentáneamente, llevando una mano a su propia nuca para frotarla antes de pasarla por el ligero pelo largo. Sí, hacía un par de años o tres que se conocían, de " _conocerse_ ”. Desde que Peter mordió a Scott, quería referirse. Volvió a mirarle, asintiendo un poco y encogiéndose de hombros a la misma vez. Pero cuando notó que Derek no se refería a ello, Stiles no pudo evitar sonrojarse de manera leve negando casi al instante.

 

— Nuestra relación es más bien al contrario. Bueno… antes lo era. Solía caerte mal y ahora simplemente nos soportamos. —Respondió el hijo del Sheriff de forma sincera.

 

Eso era lo que el resto veía, que podían trabajar mano con mano sin ningún tipo de incidente. Pero la realidad era que Stiles hacía mucho tiempo que sentía algo por el hombre lobo. Y parecía que últimamente todo iba sobre ruedas, e iba a decirle que le gustaba. Hasta que Kate Argent decidió joderlo todo. Como siempre, vaya. Pero no comentó nada al respecto. No le parecía realmente relevante.

 

 

La primera vez que Stiles hizo reír a Derek fue en un partido de Lacrosse. Fue una de esas jugadas en las que se alinean todos los planetas y alguien le pasa la pelota al humano, que no duda más que un par de milésimas en salir a correr en dirección a la portería contraria; pero no con la intención de marcar un tanto, si no de huir de los defensas del otro equipo, entre los que estaba Brett. Aún así, aprovechó para probar suerte bajo la presión de las voces del entrenador. Cuando marcó no podía ni creérselo, así que se quitó el casco lanzándolo al suelo y se puso a restregarle al rubio que le sacaba tres cabezas el gol. Este le mostró sus orbes eléctricas y Stiles solo tuvo tiempo de recoger su casco y correr hacia Scott en busca de protección, gritando un “ _socorro_ ” más propio de una niña de cuatro años.

 

 

La primera vez que Stiles hizo sonreír a Derek estaban en el loft. Intentaban descifrar algunas páginas del bestiario con ayuda del resto de la manada. Pero Lydia no estaba muy por la labor de ayudar, porque Cora no paraba de menospreciarla asegurando que “ _cualquiera podía traducir latín_ ” sólo porque ella también lo había estudiado. Y cuando el humano se cansó de oírlas discutir se metió entre ambas, jugándose la vida como pocas veces. Bestiario en mano comenzó a intentar leer aquellas inscripciones de una forma penosa, pero fingiendo que era su lengua materna. Todos le miraban como si no entendiesen el propósito del chico, hasta que decidió hablar en su idioma.

 

— Como habéis comprobado, sois las únicas que entendéis esta mierda. Así que, en vez de estar discutiendo, podríais estar traduciendo para ayudar a que Derek volviese a ser el de antes. De nada por el consejo.

 

Y el hombre lobo supo que Stiles lo hizo porque realmente se preocupaba por él, en vez de por pararle los pies a la tía de Allison.

 

 

La primera vez que Derek rozó a Stiles, casi ni se dio cuenta. Pero fue consciente. Sucedió esa misma noche mientras que el humano se entretenía en recoger las cajas de comida china que habían pedido entre todos, para cenar allí en el loft mientras que continuaban buscando respuestas. Estaba en la cocina, quitando los restos de arroz de algunos platos cuando Derek entró y lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de acercarse para ayudarle.

 

— Yo lo haré. Suficiente has hecho tú ya separando antes a esas dos. —Le dijo mostrando una fugaz sonrisa que hizo temblar a Stiles.

 

Estiró sus brazos para quitarle la pieza de la vajilla de las manos, rozando sus dedos levemente. El castaño no supo que decir, puesto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el hombre lobo se había puesto algo nervioso y casi se le resbaló el plato de las manos. Había sido extraño. Rápido y un poco agradable. Aunque ninguno dijo nada más, mientras que el otro asentía regresando hacia dónde la manada seguía con su labor.

 

 

La primera vez que Derek y Stiles se quedaron a solas fue porque el Hale se presentó de improviso en casa del Sheriff con una bolsa de palomitas para microondas y dos litros de coca cola. Había visto en el periódico que esa noche echarían la primera película de “ _Star Wars: Episodio IV_ ” y quería verla, pero no solo; así que no dudó ni un momento en escaparse del loft e ir hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba en ese instante.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Stiles con el ceño fruncido por la duda.

 

— Ponen Star Wars esta noche. Scott me dijo que te gustaba, y a mí también. Así que… ¿tú pones la televisión y yo el resto? —Inquirió Derek como si estuviese emocionado de que aquel plan se llevase a cabo.

 

— No quiero saber cómo habéis terminado hablando de qué me gusta… Pero, vale. Mi padre tiene turno de noche e iba a verla de todas maneras. —Respondió antes de hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar al hombre lobo.

 

 

La primera vez que Derek le escribió un mensaje a Stiles fue sólo para decirle que había propuesto salir la noche siguiente y preguntarle que si quería apuntarse. Pero que se tratase del hombre lobo quien le hablase, fue lo que realmente le gustó. Que contase con él. Aunque tenía que reconocer que hubiese preferido volver a quedarse a solas.

 

      

 

 

La primera vez que Derek tocó a Stiles fue en la puerta de su casa la noche siguiente. Era bastante tarde y se había empeñado en que el humano no regresase solo, después de la quedada que habían organizado para ir a cenar algo. El instinto protector del hombre lobo aparecía cuando el otro menos se lo esperaba y era algo que le confundía. El tiempo seguía pasando y no estaba seguro de que quisiera que el antiguo y amargado Hale regresase. Le gustaba su “ _yo_ ” adolescente.

 

— Pues… ya estamos aquí. —Dijo Stiles como si no fuese obvio que esa era su casa, pero estaba nervioso, tenía las llaves en la mano y no sabía cómo despedirse de Derek.

 

— Sí… —Respondió el otro, que no parecía no haber perdido las viejas costumbres.

 

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más, hasta que al Hale se le ocurrió la idea de abrazarle, colocando ambas manos en la espalda del hijo del Sheriff de forma amistosa. Algo que no terminó de sentar demasiado bien a Stiles, a quien se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que recordaba que sentía algo por el viejo Derek pero que el nuevo Derek no estaba nada mal. Aún así, no fue un gesto incómodo. Debía de reconocer que echaba de menos algo de contacto. Aunque fuese para amenazarle.

 

 

 

 


	2. Finales de Octubre, principios de Noviembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí ya vemos un poquito más de movimiento entre estos dos. El siguiente será un capítulo bastante largo y... no hago spoilers, mejor.

La primera vez que Derek y Stiles se cogieron de la mano fue el día de Halloween. A Lydia se le había ocurrido la idea de ir a un parque de atracciones en Los Ángeles, dónde se iba a hacer una fiesta con dicha temática. Nadie pudo quejarse. Excepto Stiles que era el único que no iba en plan _parejita_. Aunque al resto no parecía importarle demasiado eso. Como siempre la moto de Scott y el coche de Derek, que conducía Peter, terminaron por adelantar a su Jeep y eso a la pelirroja no podía evitar hacerle especial gracia. Pero quizás, y solo quizás, a alguien en el otro coche no le parecía tan divertido.

 

¿Quién no sabía que a Stiles le fascinaba el cine de terror? Nadie. Era su especialidad, la creme de la creme. Y que tuviesen una _Casa del Horror_ de cinco plantas, no ayudaría precisamente a que el chico fuese a dormir esa noche. Porque sí, las adoraba pero era un miedica. La pelirroja y Liam fueron los únicos en no entrar, esperando fuera porque preferían no tener un ataque de pánico o algo por el estilo. El humano iba delante, emocionado por el momento y por las ganas de empezar a decir los nombres de cada uno de los personajes que conformaban el elenco, ¡porque los conocía a todos! Aunque había uno que le daba especialmente. Pero solo desde hacía unos meses. Se hallaban en la cuarta planta cuando tuvieron que pasar por aquella escena presente entre las mejores del cine mundial de terror. “ _El exorcista_ ”. Sí, su posesión no había sido del mismo tipo, pero hacía que algo se removiese dentro de él y comenzase a hiperventilar, a pesar de intentar ignorarlo girando la cabeza.

 

Derek notó el cambio brusco de la respiración y pulso de Stiles, dejando de hablar con su hermana y adelantándose al resto hasta llegar a él. No sabía qué le estaba sucediendo, pero sí cómo debía de protegerle ante cualquier posible amenaza. Y ahí estaba, el que en su día fue y será alfa, colocándose delante del hijo del Sheriff con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su propia espalda, intentando hacer de barrera contra la imagen que aterrorizaba a Stiles. Se sentía como si estuviese guiando sus pasos, y eso le provocó un cosquilleo en el abdomen al hombre lobo que se instaló a modo de sonrisa entre sus labios. El adolescente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pegándose un poco más al Hale y cerrando los ojos como si aquello pudiese aislarle de todo. Una vez salieron de la atracción, nadie dijo nada acerca del hecho de que ambos habían salido los primeros y en un leve rayo de iluminación habían creído ver que iban agarrados aún. Se separaron unos instantes, siendo más rápidos que los demás, y se alejaron unos metros a petición de Derek.

 

— ¿Estás bien…? —Le preguntó el Hale, manteniéndose a unos pasos de él.

 

Stiles tragó saliva sintiéndose extrañamente menos seguro ahora que le había soltado. Sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin apartar la mirada de la otra.

 

— Es… una película que me dejó marcado. —Mintió en parte, porque hasta hacía poco era su película favorita.

 

— Y luego dices que no eres un miedica… —Repuso el otro con un aire de sorna en sus palabras, recibiendo un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro por parte de Stiles.

 

 

La primera vez que Stiles y Derek durmieron juntos fue después de una larga noche traduciendo el bestiario e intentando encontrar a Kate Argent. Lydia y Malia decidieron irse cada una a sus respectivas casas, aunque Peter no parecía estar muy conforme con ello. Pero los demás sí que se quedaron, distribuidos en colchones inflables que habían traído tras saber que sería una quedada demasiado larga. Stiles se pidió el sofá y era obvio que Derek iba a dormir en su cama, a pesar de habérsela ofrecido a Scott y a Kira. Entre Cora y su hermano habían subido el colchón del último a la planta de arriba, porque aún seguía sin confiar demasiado en el resto. Era algo lógico.

 

Hacia las cuatro de la madrugada, Derek suspiró con fuerza pasándose una mano por la nuca e incorporándose de la cama. No podía dormir y llevaba dando vueltas desde que se había acostado y el loft se había sumido bajo un silencio que le resultaba bastante incómodo. Afinó su oído para comprobar si alguien seguía despierto en la planta inferior, y le parecieron escuchar ruidos que lo confirmaba. Con cuidado y sin hacer mucho estruendo, bajó las escaleras de caracol, asomando medio cuerpo por la barandilla y observó a Stiles encogido en el sofá con un brazo sobre la frente, y despierto.

 

— Pss… —Murmuró el hombre lobo captando su atención casi al instante. Con una mano le indicó que fuese hacia él y le acompañase.

 

Al humano se le aceleró el corazón de pensar que iban a estar en una _habitación_ casi a oscuras los dos solos. Sí, para Stiles aquello ya no tenía retorno. Era un “ _o lo tomas, o lo dejas_ ”. Se deshizo de la manta enrollada en sus pies y caminó a zancadas hasta la escalera, con la mirada agachada a medida que subía los peldaños para evitar caerse y despertar a todos. Derek se sentó en el borde del colchón y palmeó el sitio a su lado, antes de que el otro entrase.

 

— No podía dormir, y tú estabas despierto. —Dijo el hombre lobo con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

 

— Me cuesta dormir sin mi almohada. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sentándose a su lado con una pierna sobre el colchón.

 

— El sofá no es muy cómodo tampoco…

 

— Sí, eso tampoco ayuda…

 

Ambos parecían estar de acuerdo y buscar un fin pero sin ser capaces de decírselo. Apartaron la vista del otro y soltaron un leve suspiro, antes de que Stiles sacase su móvil del bolsillo y observase el reloj. Tenía clase en menos de seis horas y aún estaba allí despierto. Quizás podría aprovecharse y disfrutar del Derek adolescente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso no estaba bien. Se levantó de la cama después de un pobre “ _buenas noches_ ” y antes de que quisiera volver a la planta inferior, el hombre lobo le agarró por la muñeca. Ahí estaba otra vez ese cosquilleo y esa sonrisa de estúpidos en sus caras. Stiles no pudo negarse, no después de que tirase de nuevo para acercarle a él.

 

 

La primera vez que Derek y Stiles salieron solos fue al estreno de una nueva película de terror en el cine. Nadie se había dado cuenta de nada, pero allí estaban en las taquillas comprando las entradas. Tras ello, cogieron un menú grande de palomitas y bebidas y se encaminaron hasta el final de la sala, porque según Stiles era desde dónde mejor se veía la película. Hubo un momento a destacar, que hizo que el humano se avergonzase y ruborizarse hasta el cuello, y a Derek le pareció lo más adorable del mundo.

 

El hijo del Sheriff estaba flipando un poco con el argumento, con la boca abierta y una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Y el Hale aprovechó para meterle un par de palomitas en la boca. Stiles le miró avergonzado y se disculpó, recibiendo una risotada del otro. Derek colocó un brazo sobre los hombros del moreno y pudo jurar que su pulso no se dislocó. ¿A caso veía aquello como si fuese algo normal?

 

 

La primera vez que Stiles y Derek se besaron fue un sábado por la mañana. El hombre lobo le había dicho que saldría a correr con él por el bosque para “ _evitar que se perdiese_ ”. Algo muy fácil para Stiles puesto que todo le parecía jodidamente igual. Iban hablando, o más bien jadeando por la falta de aire, sobre algunas cosas que Deaton había descubierto y que podían servirle de ayuda para volver a ser el Hale que era. El castaño no pudo fingir una sonrisa ante aquello apartando la mirada hasta el frente, con un nudo en el pecho que no le dejaba tragar saliva con facilidad. Derek notó aquello, frenando en seco y tirando del antebrazo del adolescente para hacerle girar, con una mueca interrogante en su cara.

 

— ¿Qué pasa?

 

— Nada, Derek. —Mintió queriendo hacerle creer que todo estaba bien.

 

— Stiles… ¿Sabes que pued…? —Inquirió haciendo que el otro rodase los ojos.

 

— Sí, sí, tus súper poderes lobunos y esas mierdas.

 

— ¿Entonces…?

 

— “Entonces” nada… Tú volverás a ser el mismo… hombre lobo amargado y nada de esto volverá a pasar. —Dijo posicionándose frente al moreno con los brazos cruzados y la desesperación junto a la tristeza siendo expulsadas por cada poro de la piel del humano.

 

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

 

— Porque es tu “reputación”.

 

— No, no lo es. Es mi vida y yo elijo. —Le replicó Derek con el ceño fruncido como si no fuese algo más que obvio.

 

Antes de que a Stiles tuviese tiempo de decir algo más y continuar la discusión, el hombre lobo lo agarró por los hombros y tiró de él para hacer chocar sus labios. Al principio fue un poco doloroso, pero pasó cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron y sus bocas parecieron comenzar a amoldarse poco a poco. El hijo del Sheriff subió sus manos hasta los costados del moreno, cerrando los ojos tras la sorpresa de aquel gesto y se dejó llevar. El tacto era agradable, le gustaba el sabor de su saliva y la necesidad de Derek por aprovechar cualquier momento para tocarle. A penas había distancia entre ambos unos instantes más tarde, en los que ya había rodeado el cuello del humano y la cintura del hombre lobo. Stiles irradiaba felicidad y Derek solo quería demostrarle que le gustaba, y que no importaba que fuese a cambiar su aspecto físico. Porque él, en sí, no iba a cambiar de opinión.


End file.
